A Look Into Exciting Lives
by KayraMorrighanCarlisle
Summary: this is basically a story about the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and some people my pals and I made up. so enjoy my story(or what I have so far)!


A Look Into Exciting Lives  
By: Kayra Carlisle  
  
Hey, Kayra here with yet another enthralling story! Well, this is basically about Morrighan, Sammy, Ice, and Shadow along with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!, as usual. Anyway, enjoy my new story and Aili and Tiffany Lynn had better thank me for typing this! Anyhoo, enjoy.  
  
{ at their cafe hangout of Nostalgic Dream}  
  
Sammy: This service sucks! *pouts* Our food was ordered an hour ago! I wish that Bakuru the Mole( from "Bloody Roar II") was here! Either he or Long the Tiger could beat these waiters and waitresses senseless!  
  
Keith: *concerned* Now, Sammy, I know that you're mad about the service, but you have to understand that violent video game characters can't just appear from nowhere.  
  
Sammy: *pouts even more* Damn! I wish that they could!  
  
Ice: You and I both, Sammy. And yea, what the hell is up with this damn service?  
  
Seto: I have no idea, my Blue Eyes (wow, I'm corny). I guess they just suck.  
  
Waiter(Eddie): Hey, I heard that! That's mean, Seto!  
  
Bakura: Shut up, Eddie, or I'll sic Malik and Mai on you!  
  
Mai: *from another booth* *looks over* Hm?  
  
Malik: *points at Eddie* No way am I going near him!  
  
Bakura: Better than Pegasus, who'd probably rape you and take a picture of him doing it.  
  
Malik: *shivers* Yes, that is true too.  
  
Morrighan: Gee, what a lovely image to imagine.  
  
Ryou: What IS lovely to imagine, Morrighan? *checks Morrighan out*  
  
Morrighan: *freaked out* Uh, well...  
  
Yami: Ryou, you place one finger on my pharaohess and I'll chop your balls off and sell them to Middle Eastern soldier so he can use them as bombs!  
  
Ryou: Eep! *places hand over his crotch area*  
  
Yami: Heh heh, that shut him up and stopped him.  
  
Morrighan: What is it with you boys and your private parts?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* I guess they're fun to talk about.  
  
Shadow: Not to mention disturbing us girls, whose innocence can't be even more lost than it already is!  
  
Ice: Actually, I think Morrighan finds pleasure in this discussion.  
  
Morrighan: No I don't! I mean, yea, Yami and I do screw every now and then, but that's because we're in love! Why would I find pleasure in discussing male parts?  
  
Yami: *saddened* Wait, baby, you don't find pleasure in my manhood?  
  
Morrighan: Not this discussion again!  
  
Malik: Ooh! Where's the video camera! I've gotta tape this!  
  
Shadow: No Malik, this is one of those "let's not and say we did deals". So no camera, okay?  
  
Malik: Wait, we taped this already?  
  
Shadow: No Malik, we didn't. And we're not going to but say we did for giggles.  
  
Malik: Isn't that fraud?  
  
Shadow: *shakes head* *sighs* Just shut up, you hottie.  
  
Bakura: Uh, what did you call him!?  
  
Shadow: *scared* Um, I'd better go and... clean the shower! Bye! *runs out*  
  
Bakura: Oh no you don't! I'm coming with you! *runs after her*  
  
Malik: Wait for me! *runs out*  
  
Ryou: I'd better go too or else Yami'll want to sell my manhood to Iraqis! Cheerio! *runs out* Wait up!  
  
Ice: That was interesting.  
  
Seto: Man, and I thought we were bad. They're a foursome! That's the double the trouble!  
  
Sammy: *giggles* Hee hee! That rhymes!  
  
Keith: Yes, Sammy, that's right. It rhymed. *looks terrified*  
  
Sammy: *smiling* Yea! It rhymed! It rhymed! It...  
  
Seto: Okay Sammy you can shut up now.  
  
Sammy:*looks mad* Screw you! I'm going home! *storms out*  
  
Keith: I'm coming with you, honey! *runs after her*  
  
Seto: Thank God! I thought she'd never shut up.  
  
Ice: What you said did rhyme after all...  
  
Seto: Don't you start!  
  
Ice: *shuts up* Sorry!  
  
Morrighan: This has been by far the most interesting day ever in my book.  
  
Yami: *grins* Do you want our day to be even more interesting? *winks*  
  
Morrighan: *grins back* Hell yea! To the shed! *they leave with Yami carrying Morrighan in his arms*  
  
Ice: Well, I guess they're going to have fun now, unlike me. *frowns*  
  
Seto: Do you want fun, Ice Cream(once again another lame name)? *grins* *winks* wraps arm around her*  
  
Ice: Yes! Let's go! *they go off to their mansion to have fun*  
  
{at the castle}  
  
[Shadow, Bakura, Ryou and Malik]  
  
Shadow: *running down halls for her dear life* No, Bakura! Please! Anything but that!  
  
Bakura: *chasing after her carrying soap* I'm gonna wash your mouth out for calling Malik a hottie!  
  
Shadow:*stops* I learned my lesson! I will never call Malik a hottie! You are the hottest man to me! Happy?  
  
Malik: *from a corner* Damn!  
  
Bakura: *stops* All right, I guess you have learned.*smirks* But do you want a more thorough lesson?  
  
Shadow: Yes, I do. How can I learn? *winks*  
  
Bakura: Let's go to the "classroom" and find out. *grins* *winks*  
  
Ryou: *from another corner* Can I join you two?  
  
Bakura: No, you can't Ryou! If you do try to join us, I'll do what Yami was going to do to you earlier, only much worse!  
  
Ryou: Eep! *covers his male parts* I'm outta here! *runs for his dear life*  
  
Bakura: *mutters* What a bastard. *to Shadow* Shall we then?  
  
Shadow: All right! *they go to their "classroom" to "learn"*  
  
{at their home}  
  
{Sammy and Keith}  
  
Sammy: *playing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City* Yea! Die people! Ha ha! I rock! You suck! *laughs crazily*  
  
Keith: Um, right on, Sammy! *thinks* God, will she ever stop playing that damn game and start playing with me? *gets sad*  
  
Sammy: *notices Keith all sad* Do you want to play, honey?  
  
Keith: *under his breath* With you.  
  
Sammy: WHAT!?  
  
Keith: YOU HEARD ME! I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU!!!  
  
Sammy: *smiles* All right then, let's play!  
  
Keith: *lights up* Yea!  
  
Sammy: Last one in bed remains a virgin forever! *runs for bed*  
  
Keith: Wait up! *runs after her*  
  
{at the rich and famous Kaiba mansion}  
  
[Ice and Seto]  
  
Seto: *laying in bed beside Ice* *sighs with satisfaction* Ah, that was fun, wasn't it, my beloved Ice? *wraps arm around her*  
  
Ice: *snuggles close to Seto* Yes, that was. I wish it lasted forever, my Seto-bear (yes, I'm a dumbass as far as pet names for lovers go, okay!?)  
  
Seto: I know how we can make it longer!  
  
Ice: How?  
  
Seto: *grins* Have more fun!  
  
Ice: All right! *they go back to their business*  
  
{at the Love Shed}  
  
[Yami and Morrighan]  
  
Morrighan: *smiling* Damn, you're so fine, Yami! You really know how to please me!  
  
Yami: I'm glad that I do, Morrighan. I was so scared that you didn't think I was man enough.  
  
Morrighan: You're always man enough to take me on!  
  
Yami: *grins* YES!  
  
Morrighan: *giggles*  
  
Yami: *blushes* What's so amusing?  
  
Morrighan: I just love it when you say yes so enthusiastically.  
  
Yami: NICE!  
  
Morrighan: Awwww, I love you, Yami!  
  
Yami: And I love you, Morrighan. *holds her close to him* *eyes become half- lidded* And now Daddy needs some sweet lovin'. Do you want some, Mama?  
  
Morrighan: Damn straight, Daddy-O! *they make out and eventually do it*  
  
{once again at the castle}  
  
[Shadow and Bakura, Ryou and Malik]  
  
Malik: *looking for something* Shadow!  
  
Shadow: *runs over to Malik* What?  
  
Malik: Have you seen my Lysol? I have to have some!  
  
Shadow: Oh, no you don't! Remember when you drank Lysol and then you had to be on those meds?  
  
Malik: Yes, but that was because Bakura thought I was cuckoo.  
  
Bakura: Malik, wake up and smell the coffee! You always have been cuckoo!  
  
Malik: F***!  
  
Ryou: Ow! *covers his ears* My ears! I'm gonna go and look at Malik's Victoria's Secret catalog to check out all the ladies! *runs away*  
  
Malik: Hey! Ryou! That's my magazine! Those are my women, not yours! *runs after Ryou*  
  
Shadow: *shakes head* What disgusting guys they can be.  
  
Bakura: May I cleanse you since you feel gross from listening them?  
  
Shadow: Yes please! *they go back to the shower*  
  
{at their home}  
  
[Sammy and Keith] 


End file.
